1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a training aid for young children, particularly for retarded children, to more effectively learn primary skills, such as printing, writing, and arithmetic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been considerable study and research conducted in the educational field to enhance the learning skills of young children, particularly those who are retarded or who are superior in their learning skills. As a result, many learning aids have been developed for such children and these aids include the use of lettered and numbered cards, including multiple colored arrangements, but concentration in the field has been with emphasis on the use of visual skills primarily. In other words, young children are typically taught primary skills by the employment of visual aids, but without emphasis on combining visual skills with the sense of touch. Except for teaching blind people to read by the sense of touch in the braille system, the closest method currently utilized for retarded or advanced children is to trace letters, numbers, or pictures with the aid of writing instruments, such as pencils and the like.